Bounty
by GTAFanWriter
Summary: Jack Marston finds himself blackmailed by Agent Fordham for the murder of Edgar Ross, he is instructed to take down the leaders of Walton's Gang, and the Ballard Twins. But when he falls in love with Jessica Ballard the leader of The Ballard Gang, he questions his mission. Rated M for violence, language, sexual content, nudity, drug and alcohol use.
1. Chapter 1: Remember My Family

Bounty

Chapter 1: Remember My Family

Jack Marston stared at his High Powered Pistol, the pistol he just used to gun down Edgar Ross, the very same pistol Ross gave Jack's father John Marston three years earlier in his hunt for Dutch van der Linde. Jack questioned his decision, he felt a sense of gratification from avenging his father's death, while feeling like he let John down. "Did my pa really want this for me?" Jack asked himself. He walked away from Ross's corpse which laid in the river, Jack mounted his black American Standardbreed horse and rode away. He headed across the border back to America, he crossed the bridge into New Austin. He rode a mile away from the river and set up camp, as he sat by the fire he lit a cigarette and replayed the incident in his head. The day the US Army attacked his family's home, he remembered them shooting Uncle, he remembered John making them leave, finally he remembered hearing gunfire and riding back to the farm with his mother to find his father's corpse laying in a pool of blood in front of the barn. He remembered his father's body full of holes and bullets, Jack screamed at this flashback and stood up. He pulled out his gun and started shooting the birds that flew by, when he was out of steam he reloaded his gun and holstered it.

The next morning Jack woke up to the sound of gunfire and horses running, he got up to see what had happened. A small army of soldiers were riding his way with their guns aimed at him, the commanding officer stopped in front of Jack and dismounted. "Hold your fire!" He shouted at the posse. "What's the problem, sir?" Jack asked the soldier. "You know the problem Mr. Marston." A voice said coming from a man in a black suit and bowler hat walking through the crowd of soldiers. "I'm Agent Fordham." The man told Jack. "You worked for Edgar Ross?" Jack asked him. "Yes I did, and you are under arrest for his murder." Fordham replied. "I heard he was killed by Banditos in Mexico." Jack told Fordham. "You can't fool me with that lie Mr. Marston, we've been tracking you since you left Blackwater a week ago. We have men who witnessed you murdering Agent Ross, you're gonna go away for a long time," Fordham replied. Jack drew his pistol and took cover behind a rock, he shot the commanding officer. Fordham ran behind the posse of soldiers who were now shooting at Jack, Jack stayed in cover picking off soldiers when he had a shot. He spent ten minutes picking off soldiers, when they were all dead and only Fordham was left Jack stood up.

Jack aimed his pistol at Fordham, the FBI agent looked at the young gunslinger. "You're a pretty good shot, that's good. You're gonna work for me, in exchange for your freedom." Fordham told Jack. "No thanks, I have seen how you treat men who do your dirty work." Jack replied. "Ross was a snake, I wasn't there when your father was killed. I transferred to a different state when the order came down, I am a man of my word. You help me and I clear the bounty on your head." Fordham told Jack. Jack holstered his weapon and looked at Fordham, Fordham put a cigarette in his mouth and gave one to Jack. Jack stuck a match and lit his cigarette, he used the same match to light Fordham's. "Walton's Gang has been growing here in New Austin, along with the Ballard Twins. I want you to clear them out, the Marshal in Armadillo has retired and the police there has weakened. I want the head of the Walton Gang and the new head of the Ballard Twins, the leader of the Waltons is a young man by the name of Bill Lowe, he's te nephew of Walton Lowe the former head of the. Walton gang who your father helped capture. The head of the Ballard Twins is a woman about 18 named Jessica Ballard, watch out for her she's a cold blooded killer." Fordham told Jack. He turned around and mounted his horse, he looked at the dead soldiers that lay scattered on the ground. "Don't worry about these men, I heard a group of bandits killed them." Fordham said before he rode off. Jack mounted his horse and rode north, he was heading for Armadillo .


	2. Chapter 2: Campfire

Chapter 2: Campfire

In Pike's Basin the night sky was shimmering down on the camp, the Ballard gang all sat around the fire smoking, drinking, and chewing tobacco. The gang was different than it was three years ago, the men that were in the gang were killed by the Armadillo police force in 1911. Now the gang consisted of teenage boys all testosterone fueled and angry at the world, they no longer rustled cattle, their business now was banks. Jessica Ballard the leader of the gang walked out of her tent, she wore skin tight leather pants with a holster belt wrapped around her, a white button up shit unbuttoned just enough to show cleavage, her long blonde hair flowed freely down past her shoulders. All the boys both lusted for and feared her, as she was a savage gunslinger. At the age of 6 she shot her father who tried to molest her, after that she spent her life on the road, robbing people and killing lawmen. She found the Ballard twins at age 15, the brothers adopted her as one of their own and taught her how to fight. At 16 when the Ballard twins were killed in Pike's Basin by Marshal Johnson, his deputies and famed outlaw John Marston, she assumed control and founded new members. Angry young boys and orphans, similar to Dutch van der Linde.

She looked at her gang of young ruffian, then at the stars. She reached into the pocket on her button up shirt and pulled out a cigarette, she put the cigarette in her mouth and struck a match. She lit her cigarette and threw the match down, she inhaled the smoke and took the cigarette out of her mouth. She sighed as she exhaled and walked over to the fire, one of the gang members, a young hood named Sam Price, took a swig of whiskey. He felt the burning sensation of the alcohol as it went down his throat, he handed the bottle which was half full to his boss. Jessica turned up the bottle and chugged the rest of it, when the bottle was finished she threw it on the ground hard, shattering the empty bottle to pieces. Sam opened another bottle and took a drink, the gang passed the bottle around and swapped stories of their exploits before they joined the gang. The boys telling their stories tried to impress Jessica, but she was unimpressed by their petty exploits. She stood up and spread out her arms, the group hushed as she spoke. "You boys are amateurs, I got a tale for ya that will put your tall tales to shame." She exclaimed drunkenly.

She paced back and forth, staring at her men as she did so. "The year was 1908, I was 13 years old. On the outskirts of Nuevo Pariso, I ventured into Chuperosa fixing to take down the bank which I was told by a peasant had well over $1,500." She told the group. "The desert heat beat down on my skin, the unforgiving son punishing me. I rode into town and dismounted my horse, as I walked through the town I can feel the locals eying me up, the peasant men undressing me with their eyes. I got cornered by five local men, one grabbed me from behind, the other four started tearing at my clothes. Suddenly I heard a gunshot, one of the locals fell dead. When the one behind me let go I turned around and grabbed his knife from his holster, I stabbed him in his eyeball and seven times more in the face. I then grabbed my revolver and shot the other three in the head, after they fell I holstered my weapon." She kept telling her men. "An old man with a big mustache, a hat, and long coat stood before me. I spit on the corpse ge shot and looked at him. "Thanks", I said. "Don't mention it." He replied. "What's a young girl like you doing so far from home?" He asked me. "I have no home." I replied. "Not since I killed my father." I told him. "You look like you want something to eat." He told me as he put away his weapon. "C'mon, they serve good food here." He told me. "Thanks stranger." I replied. "Call me Ricketts….Landon Ricketts." He told me. "And what's your name?" He asked me. "Jessica." I replied. We ate and talked, then he paid for me a room to sleep in. The next day he taught me to shoot, after a month pf training I decided to leave. He gave me some money and said his goodbyes." As she finished her story. The gang stood impressed that she met THE Landon Ricketts.


	3. Chapter 3: Bar Fight In Armadillo

Chapter 3: Bar Fight In Armadillo

Jack rode into Armadillo on his horse, the small town was business as usual, citizens walking around, stores open buying, trading, and selling products, and gang members carousing the bar. Jack rode up slowly to the hitching post at the saloon, he got off, hitched his horse, and walked in. Everyone knew who he was, tales of his father were spread throughout the west. The Walton gang members were staring him down, Jack was un-intimidated by their glares. He approached the bar and motioned for the bartender, the bartender approached Jack. "Gimme a whiskey and leave the bottle." Jack said laying a $20 on the bar. The bartender took the money and poured Jack a shot, he left the bottle as instructed and Jack took the shot, he poured another one and down it too. He sat down and got lost in thought, his train of thought was soon interrupted by one of Walton's gang members who sat down next to Jack. "Hey young buck. I know you, you the son of that Marston guy." He told Jack. "That's right." Jack said coldly. "You any kind of man like your pa? You look like a bitch to me." The hoodlum asked Jack.

Jack stood up and knocked the hoodlum down with a right hook, the rest of the gang members surrounded Jack. Jack started swinging like a madman hitting the Walton's gang members one at a time. He held his own against the posse, until the first hoodlum stood up. The hoodlum grabbed the whiskey bottle, and broke it over the back of Jack's head. Jack fell down unconscious, the posse started kicking the unconscious Jack, a gunshot spooked the room and Walton's Gang looked at the entrance. The new Marshal Joshua Bennett stood in the doorway, he was a young man in his late 20's. "That's enough now boys, get on outta here." He told Walton's Gang. The hoodlums listened and left the saloon, Marshal Benett walked over to Jack's unconscious body and nudged him with his foot. Marshal Bennet looked at one of the call girls standing there. "Go get Doc Johnston, and hurry it up." He told her. The prostitute did as she was told, Bennett stared at Jack who laid knocked out on the floor.

The next morning Jack woke up, his ribs were in severe pain and it hurt to move. "Easy son." Doc Johnston told Jack. He walked over to the bed that Jack laid on, he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small bottle. "Your ribs are broken, here drink this it will counteract any infection that sets up." Doc told Jack handing him the medicine. Jack sat up slowly, wincing in pain as he did so. He drank the medicine that Doc gave him, after he did he handed the empty bottle back to Doc. The door of the doctor's office opened and Marshal Bennett walked in, Jack looked at the young Marshal. "Boy, what the hell were you doing fighting an entire gang of outlaws?" Marshal Bennett asked Jack. "Man insulted me, and my pa." Jack replied. "Well, you got guts. Walton's Gang is feared in these parts. Not much on brains though Mr…." Marshal Bennet said. "Marston, Jack Marston." Jack finished for Marshal Bennet. "You're joking? You John Marston's son?" Marshal Bennett asked. "Yeah, you know my pa?" Jack asked in response. "Three years ago I was a soldier in the US Army, I was part of an assault on Dutch van der Linde's gang in Tall Trees. Your father and my captain along with some suited up city boys led the attack. He was a brave man, and a hell of a shot." Marshal Bennett replied.

Marshal Bennett lit a cigarette and took a long drag, he exhaled the smoke and looked at Jack. "So, what are you doing in my town Mr. Marston?" Marshal Bennett asked. "I'm here to clean up the county, I've been tasked with disbanding the Walton Gang, and The Ballards." Jack replied. The Marshal laughed at Jack's response. "Okay boy, well you did a great job so far with handling the Walton crew." Marshal Bennett said chucking. "They caught me off guard, next time they won't be so lucky." Jack replied. "When your ribs heal up, come see me. If you're as good of a shot at your pa we'll take down those bastards together." Marshal Bennett told Jack. "I could use the help." Jack simply replied. Jack laid back down on the bed, Marshal Bennett turned around and walked out the door. Marshal Bennett walked down the dusty street and into his office, there a deputy stood with Jessica Ballard in tow. "Hello Andrew, who's this?" Marshal Bennett asked. "This woman was caught trying to rob a bank wagon outside of town, I believe she's with the Ballard Gang." Andrew replied. "Nice work, we'll see if we can get the location on the rest of the gang out of her." Marshal Bennett said with a smile. "Fuck you lawman I ain't saying shit." Jessica said spitefully. Andrew put her in a cell and locked it, Marshal Bennett poured himself a drink and sat at his desk..


	4. Chapter 4: Twin Ricks

Chapter 4: Twin Rocks

Three weeks later, Jack was recovered enough to get out and about. He got dressed and put on his gear, once he was ready he stepped out of Doc Johnston's office. Jack walked down the street to the Marshal's office, he walked in the jail and saw it was empty except for Jessica Ballard in one of the cells. Jack saw this beautiful young woman and his heart skipped a beat, she was downright gorgeous. "Is Marshal Bennett here?" He asked her. "No, fella said he was going to the saloon." Jessica replied. Jack nodded and tipped his hat at her, he walked outside and down the dusty street through Armadillo. He entered the saloon where everyone looked at him. "What?" He asked defensively. "Nothing Jack." Marshal Bennett's voice said as he walked through the crowd. "Feeling better?" He asked Jack. "Not particularly, but enough to do what I need to." Jack replied. "Good, we have a beat on Walton's Gang. They have a few hideouts in this county, the first is in Twin Rocks. Let's head over there and clean em' out." Marshal Bennett told Jack.

The two men walked outside, Marshal Bennett mounted his Cleveland Bay horse, and Jack mounted his American Standardbreed. They rode out of Armadillo and north to Twin Rocks hideout, they rode at a steady pace. "So what's your business with the gangs around here?" Marshal Bennett asked Jack. "Can't tell you, let's just say I'm being forced to do this for my freedom." Jack replied. "Freedom? You an outlaw?" Marshal Bennett asked Jack. "Not really, I've killed a few men but I'm no Landon Ricketts." Jack replied. "Maybe you had something to do with that government man shot in Mexico, makes sense after what he did to your pa." Marshal Bennett told Jack. "You heard about that?" Jack asked. "Word travels fast around here son. Who's cutting the deal?" Marshal Bennett asked. "The FBI are making me take down these gangs in exchange for my freedom, I don't trust them but I have no choice." Jack replied. They rode up outside of Twin Rocks hideout, the two men dismounted their horses and took cover behind a rock.

Walton's Gang members were patrolling the area, two of them were on the twin rocks keeping lookout, several were on the ground and there were snipers on the roofs. "What's the plan?" Jack asked. "Take out the snipers and the lookouts first, then we deal with the fellas on the ground." Marshal Bennett replied. Jack drew his rifle out of the holster on his back, he aimed at the hoodlum on the left rock. Jack steadied himself, he squeezed the trigger. (Blam) The hoodlum fell off the rock to his death, Marshal Bennett shot the hoodlums on the roof tops. Jack dispatched of the second lookout on the other rock, when they were taken care of the two men stormed the hideout. Jack drew his pistol and quickly started doing headshots, he took cover behind a crate as he and the Marshal were getting shot at. Jack reloaded his pistol and waited for the gunshots to stop, when they did he stood up and shot the hoodlum in the head. He and Marshal Bennett each went from house to house clearing out the gang members that habited them. Jack come across a hoodlum holding a young woman hostage, he had her as a human shield and his gun was aimed at Jack. Jack aimed his pistol, he went into a concentration, time slowed down around him, he picked his shot and fired. The bullet went through the hoodlum's skull and into the wall, he fell dead behind the woman.

The woman ran to Jack and hugged him, she was in her early 20's with brown hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful face, she wore a white dress with dirt stains on it. "Thank you, I thought I was done for." She said in a relieved tone. "No problem." Jack replied. He met the Marshal outside, Bennett lit a cigarette and handed Jack one. Jack struck a match and lit his cigarette, he threw the match on the ground. "That's a good days work, let's head back to Armadillo." Marshal Bennett told Jack. The two men mounted their horses and rode south to town, Jack was satisfied somewhat but he knew there were more hideouts to clear out. They rode into Armadillo and hitched their horses outside of the Marshal's office, they entered the building, the cell that Jessica Ballard was in was empty. Marshal Bennett got an angry expression on his face, he walked out the door. "Matthew, get over here!" He shouted at the deputy. Matthew Lawrence ran to the Marshal from the doctor's office, he stopped when he reached Marshal Bennett. "Yes sir." Matthew asked. "The girl, where'd she go?" Bennett asked Matthew. "She tricked me sir, she started flirting with me and when I opened the cell door she took my gun and knocked me out." Matthew replied. "Dammit, Marston as you can see I got a lot to deal with. This girl is part of the Ballard Gang, maybe you can take them down by capturing her." Bennett told Jack. "Where is she hiding?" Jack asked. "Pike's Basin, watch yourself. Ballard's gang aren't no small outfit." Marshal Bennett replied. Jack mounted his horse and rode out of town and towards Pike's Basin.


End file.
